Next 2 You
by Rawki.v.ikwaR
Summary: Based on the song Next 2 You by Chris Brown feat. Justin Bieber. GlitchxReader story. You wake up in chaos, the world around you is falling apart. It's the end of the world as you know it. How will you spend your last day? Running in terror, or enjoying your last moments while they still count? (One shot)


**Note: okay its you/a girl of your choice + Glitch+ End of the world+ Next to You music video= whatever you want to call this.**

**so yeah, it's person first person perspective, but I want you guys to choose who it is, it can be you, another Dance Central character, a friend of yours, or your grandma, I really just want you guys to choose the main character.**

**i made this story so it closely resembles the Next To You music video, except you don't get hit by a car, and Justin Bieber doesn't sing to you, enjoy**

I awoke to the beams of light streaming through my window. The yellow light shone brightly in my eyes. I pulled the overs off of my bed and got up slowly.  
I walked over to my dresser and carefully chose my outfit for today. I finally decided on a simple black tank top, my favourite pair of jeans and my black leather jacket. I got dressed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
I was trying to figure out what to do with my long (color) hair when I heard something. I cautiously looked outside of my bathroom looking at the rest of my apartment. I didn't see anyone, but the sound increased dramatically. I looked at the brown varnished side table beside my queen sized bed. The lamp made a loud rumbling sound as it shook along with the rest of the loose objects scattered amount my room. I stood there in bewilderment and barely noticed my phone vibrating loudly on my dresser. I turned my head for a moment to look at the glowing screen to hear my lamp crash to the floor. I jumped at the sound of it and looked at the glass I was now stepping in. My feet were standing in a menacing floor of tiny, pointed shards of glass. I carefully took a step away from the glass which I'd now have to clean up later. I took another step and a piercing pain ran up my left leg. I groaned in agony and quickly stepped away from the glass. Everything still shook as if on cue. I ignored my now bleeding feet and looked at my phone. It was a text from my close personal friend, Glitch.

'(Y/N), meet me outside, it's getting weird out here,'

I read the text and walked to my partially open window. I gulped hard at the sight of it. People running I orderly through he streets, police ushering people through the destroyed streets, explosions right outside my apartment.  
Without thought or logic, I ran to my front door and threw on my favourite shoes. I opened my door and ran down the many flights of stairs it took to get to the lobby. My mind was racing and my heart felt as if it would explode.  
I ran through the glass doors into the street. My eyes darted everywhere. The panicked people, the fires scorching, and now that I saw it, the reddening sky. The sky. Finally, my thoughts were straight, and I wasn't sure I would wake up tomorrow morning.  
"Move it lady! Don't you see the chaos! Get outta my way!" A man yelled as he pushed past me. I almost doubled over, but someone caught me by the arm and carefully helped me back up.  
It wasn't just someone. It was Glitch. He stood before me with a worried look filling his brilliant emerald eyes. He hair was a mess of black and green matted over his forehead instead of being styled and spiked like it usually was. He wore a simple jacket and a pair of jeans along with his famous, old school headset.  
"What's going on?!" I asked frantically.  
"Does it really matter? We need to get outta here, right now!" He exclaimed before grabbing my hand forcefully.  
We dodged the crowds of people by running through alley ways. I couldn't believe what had happened over night. My thoughts were straight but the smoke around me made my eyes tear up and I started coughing. Glitch pulled his shirt up over his mouth and I followed suit.  
We got back out to the main streets of the city where the rest of the crowd was. It was pure madness. There were people lying on the side of the road either badly burned or worse... I looked around at the men and women screaming as they ran.  
"Where do they think they can go?" I thought. I couldn't take it I could feel tears rushing to my eyes. I was scared to death knowing one of these moments might be my last. Glitch gripped my hand tighter as he lead me through the crowd of maniacs. Cars drove freely, ignoring the yellow lines that marked the road. I could see the sky, like a hell burning above us. Nothing was different down here though, flames filled the once lush and beautiful city. Now it looked like a nightmare children would cry about until their parents soothed them back to sleep.  
All this over night. I couldn't believe it, yesterday I was dancing with the rest of the Dance Central crews, and now today I'm breathing every single breath like it might be my last. My last breath. I thought about that for a moment and the tears came faster and harder.  
Suddenly Glitch stopped running and cupped his hands around my face.  
"(Y/N), it's okay, we're gonna be aight," Glitch said and wiped my tears away. I abruptly shook my head.  
"No it's not... and you know that," I said between sobs. Glitch hugged me tightly and ran his fingers through my hair. For the first time today I felt safe.  
"(Y/N)... It's okay to be scared... I'll be right here beside you okay?" He asked and looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't speak, instead I nodded vigorously.  
We continued to run through the expanding chaos, though I had no idea where we were going. I trust Glitch though, and I can only hope he knows something I don't. I tried to take my mind off it all, but it's difficult when every two seconds something either explodes or breaks. I could see cracks running through the asphalt beneath me feet. The cracks became more and more prominent like the world was splitting in two halves. I noticed what was happening and pushed Glitch to the other side as the ground split, sending me to my back. I heard people screaming.  
I lay on the hot asphalt. A shocking pain ran up my spine and I rolled over and groaned as I tried to get up. I couldn't. I didn't have an ounce of strength left in my entire body. I noticed the bruises and cuts my body now bared. My jeans were torn and tattered, my jacket was ripping at the seams and my body hurt. I trembled as I tried to sit up. It took all the strength in my body to get to my knees. My ears were ringing and I felt dizzy. The world was spinning and flashes of colour whirled around my head at once. I touched my head and felt a warm, sticky liquid. No doubt about it I was bleeding heavily from my head.  
I righted myself and got to my feet. I heard a voice distantly saying my name over and over.  
"(Y/N)!" It was Glitch's voice. My vision became clearer. I could see him standing on the other side of the now two meter wide gap. I felt my stomach knot up as I looked down into the endless darkness.  
"(Y/N)! Listen to me! You gotta jump!" I could hear Glitch shouted at me.  
"Are you crazy!?" I yelled back.  
"(Y/N) please..." He pleaded and extended his hands, "I'll catch you,"  
"What if I fall?" I asked and gulped hard.  
"Don't say that (Y/N)..." Glitch said so quiet it was barely audible to me. I looked at him and then at the pit of black in front of me. I took a few steps back. I felt my heartbeat speed up so fast I could have sworn it had just pounded out of my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I placed my life in Glitch hands.  
I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped. My adrenaline rush was increasing. I screamed as I fell onto the other side of the gap. My nails scratched against the road on the other side as I felt myself falling deeper. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes again. Glitch grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled the back of my jacket to pull me up.  
"I though I lost you..." Glitch whispered as he pulled me into his comforting embrace. I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt the world stop around me, not for real, but in my mind. Everything seemed to slow to a stop. I could tune out the frightening screams of everyone around me. I felt as if we were the only two people left in the world.  
"If this is my last day... Then I'm glad it's with you.." I said bashfully. Glitch smiled in response and leaned closer to me.  
I closed my eyes as his soft lips made contact with mine. I kissed back and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel more tears coming to my eyes and the Korean boy wiped them away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately.  
Let the world end. I don't care. At least I'll die knowing that I'm safe, if that makes any sense at all.


End file.
